This invention relates in general to window blind safety devices. A window blind is generally comprised of a top rail, a bottom rail, a plurality of horizontal slats arranged in parallel between the top rail and the bottom rail, and a wheel lock located within the top rail which holds the lift cords in place when the blind is adjusted to the preferred height. The top rail has an opening through which the lift cords pass as they traverse through the top rail into the slats in the blind on their way down to the bottom rail, where they are attached. When the lift cord(s) are pulled down, the lift cords draw the bottom rail upward, allowing light in from outside. The lift cords pass through the opening in the top rail and pass directly over the wheel lock. When the lift cords are pulled to one direction the wheel lock engages and holds the lift cords in a fixed position. When the lift cords are pulled in the opposite direction the wheel lock disengages and the weight of the bottom rail pulls the lift cords up into the head rail, thus lowering the bottom rail and blocking incoming light. Because the lift cord(s) are exposed on the outside of the blinds, a child or pet could become tangled in the lift cord(s) and the result could be injury or death. In addition, the cords located between the slats of the window blind may be pulled out and pose a risk of injury or death to a child or pet.
Prior to 1994, the cord(s) for controlling window blinds terminated in a looped end. The looped end proved to be dangerous to children and pets. As a result, a number of blind manufacturers separated the lift cords and many window blinds now terminate in more than one cord. In addition, the lift cords located between the slats of the blinds are equally as dangerous to children and pets as they can be pulled out to form a loop. As a result, a number of blind manufacturers attached plastic beads to the upper portion of the lift cords, in an attempt to prevent the lift cords from being pulled out between the slats of the blinds. In addition, a number of blind manufacturers recommended cutting the lift cords close to the top rail, in order to keep the cords out of the reach of children and pets.
Information relevant to attempts to address these safety problems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,987 (issued Oct. 15, 2002), U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,374 (issued Nov. 11, 2003), U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,188 (issued Oct. 14, 1997), U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,824 (issued Jul. 11, 2000), U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,130 (issued Mar. 3, 1964), U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,860 (issued Feb. 11, 2003), U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,995 (issued Sep. 21, 2004), U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,803 (issued Jan. 25, 2005), and U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0182523 (published Sep. 23, 2004). However, each of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: 1) fails to work with blinds that have more than one lift cord; 2) is unable to continuously maintain tension on the lift cords located between the slats of the blinds, which are as dangerous as the lift cords that hang freely; 3) fails to fully conceal the lift cords that extend free from the top rail; 4) fails to recognize the added function and convenience of a wheel lock disabler.
The wheel lock is located within the head rail and functions to hold the lift cords in place when the blinds are adjusted by the user to the preferred height. When the wheel lock disabler is attached, as taught by the present disclosure, the lift cords move freely past the wheel lock and the blinds can be raised and lowered by raising and lowering the handle. This permits complete concealment of the lift cords within the present invention.
Despite these safety features, children and pets are still being injured by the tangled cords or by accidentally wrapping the loose cords around their necks. In addition, even when the cords are cut very short, children can still reach them by climbing onto objects like adjacent furniture. Accordingly, there is a need for improved safety devices, particularly to improve the safety of the lift cords and lift cords located between the slats of the blinds.